Reflections of the Soul
by Life's scar
Summary: A person from Alec's past show up bringing up the painful memories from his past. Will he tell Max?


This is an angsty fic I'm writing until I get over my writers block with Bother.. I'll get past it soon. got a hammer to it at the moment but I do plan on continuing.. Hmm though the end to that fic is near I fear. anywayz..  
  
Disclaimer: Alec belongs to me, he and all of his deliousness comes from my mind.. Yeah I wish I was that talented to create him. Uh. yeah I'm not sure if deliousness is a word so if it's not at least that belongs to me. oh and of course the plot. which with my luck at the moment someone has probably already thought of. damn these evil times..  
  
Well okay that disclaimer contained more then it should. maybe my warning will be better..  
  
Warning: This will contain Alec owies and torture and pain and uh. rape/slash. yeah. uh not descriptive........... and all that stuff that makes our stomachs clench because I'm crazy and like to see him in pain.  
  
Oh why do I blabber.='(  
  
Oh well, on with the story I guess... *sighs* if this damn computer doesn't stop autoformatting my shit I'm gonna throw it at the wall. maybe not my mom'll kill me.  
  
Now we're on with the story.  
  
Reflections of the Soul  
By: Life's Scar  
  
Alec stepped into his worn down apartment and fell into the only piece of furniture that he owned. A chair, a very comfortable chair that was not good for his back. He looked at the T.V. and sighed, he didn't bother to pick up the remote, he didn't bother to move from the place that he sat, he just stared at the blank screen as if there were actual images running across it.  
  
And to him there was. Through his mind raced the images of his time at Manticore. Max had just gotten done yelling at him for his stupidity, said she should have left him back there.  
  
She didn't realize how much he was grateful that she saved him from there. She'd never realize all that she'd done for him.  
  
Even a genetically engineered solider could only take so much. With the cruel guards that watched him and his unit in his childhood after Max and them ran away to the two psy ops that he went through, and the brutal training that he took as not to have time to think of escape like his twin brother. he lived a worse life then most of his other X-5 counter parts. And despite his attitude he was glad to be out of there. glad to be away from that.  
  
Who wouldn't be?  
  
How many times will he piss off the people he cared about? He cared so much about Max not just because of the strained friendship they had acquired over his time in the 'real world' but also by the sheer amount of times she had put everything on the line to save his sorry ass.  
  
She should have left him there. should of left him there to die. the burning flames that engulfed the building were not enough to equal all the pain that he had caused and all of the pain that he would cause.  
  
He remembered one training mission, he was 16, a time when the C/O's words were God to him. Him and 457 were running through the woods chasing a target. one of the adult soldiers who decided it would be fun to play with the 'kids'. They were catching up with him but he didn't look worried. They should have known something was up then, he knew they could break his bones if they wanted to and it all could have been an 'accident'. But they were having fun toying with their prey. They were to the left one minute then on the right another. It was one of the few times they didn't have to worry about failing and getting punished this was just them playing around with the guards.  
  
Ah, but who was actually playing with whom?  
  
It wasn't the way they thought, no, why would the guards want to play a military game with them? There was no logical reason behind it but at that age and at that time it really didn't matter they just wanted to run around the grounds.  
  
They had almost caught up with him, he was nearly caught and then he screamed out for help, as if we actually were going to hurt him. We stopped right there looking at each other confused, why would he be doing that? They were sure to get shot at if he kept up yelling for help.  
  
He turned to look at us over his shoulders and there was a smile on his face, "Stop where you are!" We heard yelling from behind us.  
  
We put our hands over our heads and slowly turning around our supernatural hearing picking up the sounds of safety's being released, "We were just playing? Alec said or as he thought of himself back then, 494 said.  
  
"Shut up!" The guard yelled, "These freaks were trying to attack me!"  
  
"What!" 494 yelled out shocked at the fact that the man was lying, "You offered to let us chase you! It was just a game!"  
  
The butt of a gun caught him off guard as it slammed into his gut, "don't add lying to your wrongs!" A man yelled as he stood over him.  
  
"But I'm not, sir!" 494 declared shocked when a boot slammed into his chest.  
  
Why was this happening? They hadn't done a thing wrong.  
  
Soon everyone else joined in on the beating of 494. He gasped as steel toed boots connected with his ribs and his jaw. hell, connecting wherever they damn well pleased.  
  
The didn't bother with 457, he wasn't down and wounded. The soldiers were like animals attacking only who had fallen. What a sight it must have been for 457 to watch one of his friends getting beaten by the men they looked up to.  
  
494 felt tears come to his eyes as he felt his ribs begin to snap under the constant assault on them, so many feet were coming at him he couldn't connect them to anything or anyone. He was encircled and he couldn't help but curl into a ball. He didn't let a single tear drop from his eyes because he knew, he some how knew that that would feed their hunger.  
  
He was now their prey, the hunter shall become the hunted.  
  
That is the natural rule of things, that is how it all becomes. It's natural. It's normal. Nothing could ever change it.  
  
He had woken up in a cell. the cage. a dirty cell that had no light, no nothing the only way to see light while you were imprisoned in it's small space was when they opened the door. They even made sure there was no light when they slid your food in through the little door on the bottom. When his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he could see the stains on the walls. There was blood, puke and even urine stains even when they had had the courtesy to put a toilet in there.  
  
There was no bed though, they were to sleep on the cold stone floor.  
  
He tried to move, tried to get into a more comfortable position and the pain from his beating ran through his body, he gasped quietly. He didn't want the guards the hear him and come back to beat him again. His wounds were healing, slowly but they were. He'd have to set his own broken ribs and what ever else had been broken. If he let them heal without properly setting them they would be broken so they could be set right and the doctors here didn't give any pain medicine. Just tied you down and found the slowest way to break your bones. and the most painful.  
  
Alec snapped out of the memory and felt the phantom pains in his chest from that night. That was only the first of his tortures.  
  
He moved for the first time since he got there to grab the bottle of whisky beside his chair. It was half empty from the night before. maybe he'd end up killing himself from alcohol poisoning. oh well. He brought the bottle to his mouth and let the burning liquid run down his throat.  
  
They had trained him to deal with all kinds of torture, and there was only way to do that.  
  
Three months after The Cage they had sent him on a mission. or so he had thought then. turns out they were training him.  
  
He was dragged into a dark room by his captors; how they had known where he was a lost to him. He was bruised, in so much pain, but he wouldn't let them know that. No, they would push that weakness for all it was worth.  
  
In the center of the room was a man in a neat looking business suit. His smile was evil, other then that 494 would have thought hat the man was dressed for a stock meeting, "this is him?" He asked walking up to him.  
  
He grabbed his chin looking at his eye. 494 jerked his head back ready to spit in the man's face. His expensive cologne stung his sensitive nose. This man had no right to touch his face. The man laughed at him! He laughed at him! How dare he! "He has a little energy left him. we gave him something the weaken him but you said you still like to fight a little."  
  
"Oh yes, he will do fine." The man smiled evilly.  
  
"Oh, fuck off. You sick bastard."  
  
"Oh, you have a dirty mouth, little boy."  
  
494 rolled his eyes and looked at the man, "So what's your specialality? Talking a person's ear off? Are you a Martha Stewart wanna be or something?:  
  
"You'll see." The man said as he motioned for the guards to leave, He ran his hand through 494's hair and smiled an even bigger smile, "Have you been with some one yet? Have you meet that special person?  
  
"WE're not buds, so do what you're about to do and get over with it." Alec yelled trying to jerk away but finding his muscles to weak to move much.  
  
"Aww, did you find that your super human strength isn't going to help you out of this mess." The mans said kneeling down beside him.  
  
His laid his hand down on 494's chest and $94 backed up into a wall, "Don't touch me you freak!"  
  
"Freak? Hmm. been called worse." The man said crawling over to 494, "Trapped in a corner? Will your animal part start acting up?"  
  
He laid his hand back on him but he had no where to go. His muscles were so heavy, his body was betraying him. Why wouldn't it jump up like he wanted it to.  
  
The hand moved lower and 494 jerked with the touch, "Leave.. leave me alone." 494 said trying to sound strong.  
  
"Tell me what I want to know." The man said moving his face closer to Alec, "Tell me and I won't go farther."  
  
"No!"  
  
"come on." The man said laying on top of him, "Tell me and I won't do what you know I'm about to do."  
  
"No!"  
  
"You're so pretty. I bet you taste good."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"I bet you feel good to be in."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Tell me and we won't find out."  
  
"NO!" Alec yelled.  
  
He woke up from what had become a nightmare to the sound of someone knocking on his door. It was more like slamming it to the point of breaking it down. Alec slowly got up and let who ever it was in before he had to pay for another door. Though no one would want the nasty chair he had been sitting in.  
  
He looked at Max's face and sighed, "Yeah?"  
  
He leaned against the door the bottle of Whisky visible to her, "We need to talk."  
  
He didn't bother to open the door, "About what Max"  
  
"About Gary."  
  
Alec shook his head, the memory coming back, "I have nothing to say about or to that sick bastard. You take him in all you want and use his information. I won't be in the same room."  
  
~*~  
  
what do you people think about my writing when I haven't slept in almost a day and a half... I'm one of those people who need a nap in the after noon to function well at night........ =^) Bet yall wanted to know that. 


End file.
